Resabios de lavanda
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Ese recuerdo, que lo perseguía desde hacía más de diez años y que no se había podido borrar de la mente sin importar qué tanto lo intentara, lo tenía alterado. ¡Maldita Torre Lavender! RedxGreen. YAOI.


**Aclaración de propiedad intelectual extendida:** Pokemon no es mío. Es de Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri y Game Freak... pero mío no.

**Advertencias:** Este fic es de contenido shonen-ai, con alusiones a yaoi. Esto implica que se trata de una relación hombre-hombre. Si no te sientes cómodo al respecto, eres totalmente libre de abandonar el fic en 3, 2, ,1... Si quieres seguir leyendo, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Notas: **Es mi primera incursión en este fandom. Espero que les guste. 

* * *

><p><strong>Resabios de lavanda<strong>

Memorias de un secreto~

.

.

Green despertó de pronto, con el corazón agitado y cubierto en una capa de sudor frío. Se levantó y caminó en dirección al baño, todavía con dificultades para habituarse a la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación. Abrió la llave del lavabo y, mientras con una mano se echaba agua en el rostro para volver a la realidad, con la otra buscaba a tientas el apagador.

Casi no fue consciente de la luz que lo cegó durante unos momentos debido a lo abrumado que estaba por sus sueños, por sus recuerdos, por ambos. Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo. Ojeroso, con discretos arañazos que no sabía si él mismo se había hecho entre sueños y con algunos moretones en la parte donde se unían su cuello, el hombre que lo veía se notaba terriblemente cansado. Súbitamente avejentado.

—¡Maldita sea, Red!— refunfuñó al tiempo que tomaba la toalla de manos y se hundía en el olor a suavizante.

Evocó, sin desearlo pero sin intentar evitarlo tampoco, la mezcolanza de recuerdos y sueños que acababa de tener. Sintió un poco de nauseas, que ahogaba la arcada en el pedazo de tela secadora que tenía en las manos.

Ese recuerdo, que lo perseguía desde hacía más de diez años y que no se había podido borrar de la mente sin importar qué tanto lo intentara, lo tenía alterado. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? ¿Pudo haber evitado ese momento de asquerosa y envolvente debilidad? ¡Maldita, maldita mil veces la Torre de Lavender!

.

.

.

_Al llegar, recordó a su abuelo. Cuando niño, ese culto a la muerte que con tanto entusiasmo le relataba el mayor de los Oak le había parecido atroz y, en más de una ocasión, había sido la causa de muchas de sus pesadillas._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

_Suspiró para infundirse un poco del valor que había huido de su cuerpo, pero tan pronto fijó su atención en esa ciudad de aspecto mortecino, tuvo deseos de rodearla para seguir con su camino. Ese pensamiento lo abandonó casi tan pronto como se le había ocurrido: ¡Tenía once años, por todos los cielos, no podía sencillamente darse la vuelta y seguir teniendo miedo! Además, se recordó, él no era cualquier persona: Era nieto del Profesor Oak, uno de los investigadores pokemon más importantes del mundo, y debía recabar los datos de todos los pokemon posibles (que, en su caso, significaba todos los pokemon existentes). Además, se convertiría en un maestro y no podía permitirse tener miedo. _

_Entró en la ciudad con más cautela que de costumbre. La verdad era que, por mucho que se hubiera repetido lo inútil que era tener miedo, tenía la carne de gallina, pese a que procuraba que nadie se diese cuenta. No era cosa de que un personaje con una fama incipiente como él se mostrara débil o timorato… ¡Y mucho menos si el inepto de Red, que parecía estar dos pasos detrás de él todo el tiempo, se diera cuenta de que estar en Lavender le incomodaba!_

—_Disculpe—se acercó a un lugareño, luego de dar algunas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad en busca de un lugar dónde alojarse—…_

_Pero éste ni siquiera se dio la vuelta o intentó tener algún gesto de amabilidad con él._

—"_Aparte de tétricos, no tienen educación. Si ellos supieran quién es mi abuelo y quién soy yo, se arrepentirían…"—pensó con bastante más arrogancia de la que realmente sentía. Era un mecanismo de defensa, una pared entre él y el mundo que, justo en esos momentos, se le antojaba indispensable. _

_Sin embargo, salió de su ensoñación pronto, ya que un viejo lo miraba de cerca._

—_Chico—lo llamó—,tú no te ves de por aquí. _

_Green soltó un resoplido mientras caminaba y se paró frente al anciano, que cuidaba de un Doduo tan vetusto como él._

_._

_._

_._

Si recapitulaba, lo que a él le había ocurrido era idéntico a lo que pasaba a los protagonistas de las historias de terror que le contaba su nana. Era sólo que en ese momento jamás lo habría podido adivinar.

¿Por qué se había tenido que acercar a ese hombre en vez de seguir su camino y huir de Lavender tan pronto como su porte y las normas del buen gusto le dictaran? No lo sabía, pero de haber tenido conocimiento de que en ese momento no sólo sería víctima de su más grande fobia, sino también de una humillación que lo perseguía desde hacía más de una década, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

Lo único que recordaba con cierta exactitud era que, en boca de ese lugareño supersticioso, ninguna de las historias que le había relatado su abuelo parecía tan real. Es más, parecía una sarta de bobadas creada para asustar a los niños que quieren permanecer despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Tras el relato, hizo lo que nunca se habría esperado: Rió con todas las fuerzas que su alivio le permitió. Se sentía más fuerte, totalmente poderoso y capaz de erradicar esa mala entraña supersticiosa de los habitantes de Lavender.

—Joder— dijo por lo bajo, mientras escrutaba sus propios ojos en busca de la respuesta perfecta a la pregunta que todavía no podía pronunciar: "¿Qué habría pasado si ese día no hubiese ocurrido?"

¿Se arrepentía, acaso? En las particularidades sí, pero en la imagen general, a diez años de aquello, creía que no todo había sido tan malo. Pero ese día, lo aceptaba, había sentido un miedo atroz desde que entró a la Torre hasta que una onda fría lo sacudió y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

_Cuando despertó, la primera persona a la que vio fue a él, ¡a ese maldito Red de pacotilla! Intentó levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido ahí, en esa maldita Torre?_

—_Green, ¿estás bien?—sintió cómo el de cabello negro lo ayudaba._

—_¿Qué de…?— intentó registrar y dar un orden lógico a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que recordaba era que todo se había vuelto negro, y eso había ocurrido apenas unos minutos después de entrar a la Torre Lavender. _

_Se recompuso rápidamente, todavía confuso y, tras darse cuenta de que el chico de la gorra lo había salvado—no estaba muy seguro de qué, pero sí de que sin él no habría logrado salir nunca de ese sitio fantasmagórico— se incorporó y se dio la vuelta. _

—_Gracias por ayudarme— musitó, mientras se sacudía el polvo blanco que tenía en la ropa. _

_La verdad era que no sabía cuál de sus sentimientos se imponía en ese momento, si la vergüenza por haber sido débil, el tremendo coraje por haberle permitido a Red ayudarlo o la horda de Butterfrees estomacales que se habían materializado tan pronto vio la cara de ese segundón._

—"_Seguro es todo producto de la posesión o del miedo o de…¡Maldito Red idiota, lo odio!"_

_Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió… Caminó en dirección a las escaleras que conectaban con el piso superior. _

—_¡Hey, Green, pero si la salida está del otro lado!— lo llamó esa voz que tanto conflicto interior le producía. _

_Comenzó a andar más de prisa, sabiéndose seguido por él. ¿Por qué no se iba de una vez y lo dejaba en paz? ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que él tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba y su único deseo era verse lo suficientemente independiente como para que Red no creyera que era una damisela en peligro?_

—_Le enseñaré a ese payaso…—comenzó a soltar imprecaciones por lo bajo—¿Quién se cree como para dejarme aquí solo con un espectro?_

—_¿Payaso? — escuchó la voz de Red detrás de él. _

_La verdad era que Green no se refería a nadie en particular. Lo único que quería era salir de esa embarazosa situación lo más rápido y limpio que pudiera. No era cosa de desvivirse por ese idiota que acababa de salvarlo ni de…_

—_Vete. No te pedí hacer equipo juntos— soltó de pronto, en un arrebato de ira y de vergüenza. Sentía la cara roja y agradeció momentáneamente que estuvieran en la penumbra. _

—_¡Eres un imbécil!— comenzó a reclamarle el otro—Luché contra una horda de pokemon zombies para salvar tu estúpido trasero y…_

—_¡Sí, ya lo sé! Eres Red el salvador, te haré llegar una medalla para que la cuelgues junto con la de los gimnasios— se volteó y siguió andando. _

—_No, espera… ¿qué demonios es esto?_

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió para sus adentros ante esa parte del recuerdo en donde él había salvado el día. Por una serie de casualidades y su cuota de buena suerte, claro, pero había logrado poner en su lugar al idiota de Red y pretender que él lo había adivinado desde el principio.

Sintió un poco de nostalgia. ¡Qué tonto había actuado, pero al mismo tiempo, qué suerte había tenido! Y, pese a que le costara admitirlo en aquel momento, diez años después podía permitirse aceptar que Red también lo había salvado de su propia negligencia y de su arrogancia en aquel momento.

Él era quien había encontrado el ácido del Arbok, al miembro del Team Rocket que había urdido todo el plan y le había permitido jugar a que salvaba el día… pese a que la verdad no hubiera sido así.

_Toc, toc, toc._ Volteó a la puerta y volvió a hundir la cara en la toalla.

—Green, ¿te encuentras bien?— escuchó la voz todavía adormilada de su compañero, que abría la puerta para cotejar que no estuviera en un apuro.

—Sí— contestó el otro, mientras dejaba la toalla en su lugar y recuperaba su pose de arrogante dueño de la situación.

—¿Qué te mantuvo tanto tiempo en el baño? Pensé que te habías intoxicado, como la última vez que comimos mariscos… Esa vez tuve que cuidarte toda la noche y luego llevarte a urgencias.

El castaño crispó el puño. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota a traer a colación eso? No era como que él, Green Oak, tuviera que ser ayudado por ese fanfarrón todo el tiempo.

—Red, ¿por qué no te callas? Me demoré pensando…— le concedió, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Ah, ¿en qué pensabas? — preguntó el otro, acercándose a su compañero.

—En que la próxima vez quiero estar arriba— contestó rápidamente lo primero que se le ocurrió— de lo contrario es muy aburrido.

El de cabello negro asintió, sin mucho interés pero captando la insinuación de reto que había en la voz de su compañero.

—Como quieras, tú elige la posición—se acercó al chico de los ojos verdes y besó suavemente su cuello, mientras lo acercaba a su cuerpo semidesnudo y lo abrazaba por la cintura, apresando también sus brazos. Hecho esto, le susurró al oído—… De todas formas, soy yo quien siempre te folla a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de secretos: <strong>Cada vez que no dejan un comentario, un Arbok salvaje se come a un Pikachu.


End file.
